For sadladybug
by moor
Summary: Zutara, post-war. Fluff. Pinch-hit fic for the kz secret santa exchange Feb 2013. Theme: My best friend's wedding, and Zuko playing his organ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved ATLA's original owners.  
**

* * *

Sniffing the air, Toph grinned as she recognised a floral scent. "It started again?"

Quirking her brow, Katara nodded. "Mmm."

Lifting the latest in the slightly inconsistent history of 'secret admirer' gifts Katara had received, Toph tapped it against her pert nose and inhaled. "Sparrow-tiger's Tuft?" she guessed, as she brushed it against her cheek.

"Yeah—it's excellent for use in analgesics," Katara remarked distractedly, still gazing at the dozen or so rare specimens. "It fits in with the others. They all seem to be from the same person. Since receiving them all those years ago, every one has had medicinal properties. It's crazy how much time someone put into finding not only the flowers themselves but specifically medicinal ones that cover such a broad span of healing supplements.

"It's like someone's trying to expand upon my strengths as a healer. I'm not sure whether to be complimented that they're trying to round out my abilities or insulted they don't think my bending is enough."

"Too expensive to be mocking," remarked Toph. "It's been going on since mid-war, Katara. I think it's someone shy and grateful." She tossed back the flower. "Are you sure they didn't send you a letter, ever?Because this literally reeks of praise and acknowledgment," _at the very least,_ she thought to herself.

Katara's hand paused mid-caress on the tip of the kitten-soft petals. "No..."

"If you weren't my maid of honour I might call you out for lying," snarked Toph.

Huffing, Katara's nose scrunched up. "It was one note, a very long time ago. All it said was, 'Thank you'."

"Who is thanking you? Obviously they have wonderful taste," complimented a deep, gravelly voice from behind the women. Two men approached and bowed to the women under the veranda. "The Nations have much to thank you for, not the least of which are your grace, beauty, intellect..."

"Uncle," grumbled a tired voice. "Please don't harass our host and her guest."

"It's not harassment if we appreciate—and deserve—the endorsement." Toph grinned. "How's it hanging, Tea Bag?" She lifted a hand that the older gentleman slapped enthusiastically.

"PLEASE don't answer that in any literal sense," begged Zuko, already rubbing at his temple.

"Always a firecracker. Toph, I think you would make an excellent honourary Fire Nation citizen," laughed Iroh.

"I'm already sharing citizenship with the Air Nomads—or will be in about forty-eight hours, assuming Twinkle Toes doesn't get cold feet," she snorted. "But I appreciate it, Big Guy."

"Zuko, Uncle Iroh," greeted Katara.

"My ladies," Zuko greeted them respectfully. He then appointed himself majestically upon an ornate stone bench and accepted a cup of tea that Toph shuffled over to him via a nudge of earthbending. He tapped his index finger gently on the table once in quiet appreciation, making her grin soften. He returned it in kind.

Squirming slightly in her seat, Katara nodded to Zuko; he nodded back after a moment.

"So glad you two could make it!"

"As are we," Iroh said, subtly swapping the tea with his own brew. "But what conversation did we interrupt so rudely?"

"Oh, nothing important," Katara began with a wave and a blush, only to be interrupted by Toph snorting.

"Katara's long-long secret admirer has struck again!" Toph brandished the bouquet aloft like a trophy.

Iroh nodded and rubbed his nephew's back as the younger man coughed.

"Tea went down the wrong way," choked Zuko. "Excuse me."

"Ah, still hasn't admitted anything then, has he?" remarked Iroh in a knowing tone. "Your secret admirer, I mean. Of course. Who else?" He stumbled his way through as Zuko continued to quietly choke.

"You're sure it's a he?" Katara asked, sipping her tea and running her fingers absently over the flowers' silky tufts when Toph tossed them back to her.

Smiling like he knew the world's secrets, which he probably did, Iroh tucked into his cup. "When a lady receives flowers, it is always a man trying to tell her something he can't say in words."

"He sent her a thank-you card years ago," Toph said, prodding the figurative hive with a big pointy awkward-stick.

"Maybe he was trying to be polite so I wouldn't freak out and report him," Katara mumbled with poor grace, trying to avoid the topic along with everyone's eyes.

"I don't think he—the sender—is trying to make you uncomfortable," said Zuko after a beat, glancing away. His throat was still a bit scratchy but his voice was low and soothing. "Maybe he just doesn't know how you'd react if you knew who was sending them. Maybe you or he, or you _and_ he, have a history that he thinks you might not completely understand and he doesn't want to bring up a past you might not particularly want to think back on."

The conversation around the garden table trailed off as they all turned to regard the flushing Fire Lord.

_Silence._

"Uh, you know... since the flowers started during the war, uh, right?" he added, blundering awkwardly. "And the war years were..."

_Son of silence._

Squirming in her seat, Katara forced a smile. "Not the best," she finished for him, temporarily meeting his eye before looking away again.

It was the same story played out every time they met (usually at Toph's or Aang's insistence of a GAang Get Together). In spite of their back-to-back fighting and 'bonding over revenge road trips', the pair had never exactly made full peace and tended to interact with a measure of floundering unnaturalness. Fighting back-to-back, they were graceful and unstoppable; attempts at polite conversation were stilted and painfully awkward.

"Understatement," snorted Iroh into his tea.

"What I'm saying is times like that make a person review their priorities; maybe you did something that made someone think hard about theirs," Zuko finished quickly. With that he tapped his finger once more on the table, signaling Toph as he nodded to the others. "Well, I think I've made enough awkward social commentary for one afternoon," he said, poorly concealing his disappointment in himself. "It was a long trip, I'm going to retire for a bit. I'll see you all at supper." With a swish of embroidered robes he stood and bid them farewell.

Katara frowned and eyed the other two; then crossed her arms over her chest. Iroh and Toph, still seated, sipped their tea and ignored her.

"What?" Her blue eyes narrowed. Katara tried to figure out what had just happened. Across from her the other two sighed and shook their heads. "I didn't do anything! I was polite to him. I tried to reduce the awkwardness for once!"

"My nephew meant no harm in his hasty departure, Katara," soothed Iroh, pouring her more tea.

"He never does," added Toph.

**TBC.**


	2. Gift Giving

As she lay in the mud-spa that afternoon, caked in cleansing filth and cucumber slices (in the next stone tub over Toph had already munched on hers), Katara wondered again about the 'secret admirer' whose attention she had garnered seven years earlier. As chief's daughter and as Aang's (former) intended, gift-giving and receiving were just another facet of the Person of Importance gig that was her life.

Sure, she had received gifts during her travels; thank-yous from patients, dignitary recognition, honours for her efforts to restore peace and balance at Aang's side. Perks were nice. There, she admitted it. She liked receiving them, but she had always considered them part and parcel with everything else. Just another perk of being one of Aang's friends, for example.

_The flowers did not necessarily mean anything more personal... or imply anything more than simple gratitude. __Did they?_ _But still, seven years was a long time to be so dedicated. And thoughtful. _

Rubbing absently at her arm, Katara shrugged and blew out a hard sigh. Okay, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, seven years was longer than any relationship she'd managed to cobble together at any part of her life. She could admit that; she could also admit she was still a bit mortified about some of her previous encounters.

_Humiliation, thy faithful sire is the rebound-boy, _she acknowledged ruefully.

Not that the flowers had ever been consistent or delivered in any kind of pattern, she mused. Her brow puckered in memory. No, that was incorrect. They weren't precisely consistent until approximately three years ago. They had mostly appeared during visits to the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation before then, and handed over shyly or proudly and always by children. Once she and Aang had parted ways, coincidentally around the same time he had taken up with Toph, Katara's own travels outside the Tribe had dwindled down to only a few excursions per year, if that. Then once Suki and Sokka begot their brood, her own role in the Southern Water Tribe had become less important while her responsibilities tripled as she backed up her brother as he took on more family and chief-to-be responsibility. There was less time to visit each other as simply 'friends' in recent years. There was always a job to do when she ventured out now. Always a reason. Never a 'just because'—unless it was a diplomatic emergency which was just getting tedious at this point in their lives.

"Are you mumbling to yourself?" Toph asked, mudbending eerily around her mouth to make her words clearer. She snickered as she heard a muffled _eep!_—from a nearby hostess.

"No... just thinking," said Katara lamely.

"Uh huh."

Katara opened her mouth to say more then bit her lower lip, debating talking things over with Toph. Distantly she heard the sound of footsteps and wondered if it was one of the attendants at the spa. Deciding it would be better to find a more private setting for that chat she kept her thoughts to herself and resolved to 'think' more quietly.

So, she had been visiting less often since she and Aang had split. It happened. They were all quite young when they originally met; change was natural as they matured and came into their own. It wasn't like she was avoiding anyone by not gallivanting about all by her lonesome.

But on those rare occasions when she had ventured outside her Tribe these last three years, there had always been a bouquet to greet her in her rooms within a few minutes of her arrival, whether on Earth's soil or Fire's shores.

Thinking of the bouquets which had welcomed and warmed her. Katara nibbled on her lower lip more pensively. The delectable blossoms and bright colours, muted scents and exceptional quality—she breathed out a sigh as her senses recalled their more striking traits. Beautiful and functional and sometimes so rare she could hardly contain her gasp when she unwrapped their thick protective paper; lush or sparse, elegant and practical, anonymous and...

Katara tipped her head back. _Damnit._

Fine, she had lied to Toph. It was more than one note. But what the heck was she to understand by that hand-drawn little blue mask that was the calling card in every one? It was so familiar... but where had she seen it before?

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Toph with a yawn.

Katara snorted. "Just my fabled mystery man, Mr Flower Power."

"I still say he's better than that last guy—or eight."

A dull thud sounded as Katara slumped and banged her head on the side of the tub. "I seem to remember _someone_ swearing never to bring up that rebound _year_ after that last round at The Jasmine Dragon after-hours. Ahem."

"What are you complaining about? Your mystery man started doting on you after that! You haven't missed a blossom-ridden welcome wagon since." Toph dismissed Katara's argument with a muddy wave.

Giving up wiping the muck that had flung between the tubs and slopped against her shoulder, Katara grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Toph.

"I said I should have paid more attention to when they started. I keep feeling like there's a really obvious clue that I should have picked up on by now."

"Maybe the answer's staring you in the face." Sensing a familiar set of vibrations, Toph snapped her fingers and the pair were immediately surrounded by attendants.

"Could you bring our rinses?"

"Of course, Lady Bei Fong—"

"I can waterbend this off us, Toph," Katara started to lift a hand and flick her fingers—only to feel a strong hand grab her wrist gently but firmly.

"You may want to hold off on that for a second," said Zuko quickly; he turned his head away to offer her a modicum of privacy.

"Damnit, Toph!" Katara yanked off the cucumber slices and glared at her friend to no effect. "You knew they were there! You could have warned me—DAMNIT!" Then, finally realising that she was sitting naked in the mud and Zuko had a hold of her, Katara's embarrassment intensified.

"Hey, guys. Your turn so soon?" Toph greeted the men with another squick of filth as Katara ducked down in the bath until the mud level rose to her chin.

"Yep!" Aang piped up as he approached, slapping Iroh, Bumi and Zuko on the back. "It's too bad Sokka couldn't make it. I bet he would have loved this!"

"Would the four of you kindly turn your backs so we can leave?" Katara managed to grind out, still seething.

"Oh, come on! It's nothing we haven't seen before. Why, after that night at Iroh's teahouse, I think you gave everyone a—"

"I thought we all understood that that night was no longer a worthwhile topic of conversation!"

"Let me get you a robe," Zuko offered.

"Thank you," Katara huffed, slightly mollified.

She was perhaps the only one who didn't put together the fact that the Lord of the Fire Nation had just volunteered his fetching services to her like a common servant.

"No wonder it has taken her years," mumbled Iroh to Toph as they walked back down the stone path later.

"Tell me about it," she snorted.

**TBC.**


	3. Stormy

When she crossed the threshold into her suite that night Katara slowed to a stop as she sensed a hint of change in the air.

_I will not furrow my brow, I will not frown, I will not give myself premature wrinkles. I spent four hours enduring a rejuvenating spa treatment with Toph this afternoon, I am not going to ruin it by..._

The door froze in her hands as her eyes came to rest on the stout, hand-carved table, which was awash in blossoms. Her jaw went slack. This time, a mixture of petals and flora greeted her in sensually colourful waves that cascaded down onto the woven reed rug.

What struck her most of all, however, were the pair of lilies on top—one bright red, the other black and white, and the minuscule snowy card with the azure mask nestled between them.

* * *

Lilies.

She looked down at the flowers—dozens and dozens of lilies. And a singularly perfect panda lily. Where had she last seen panda lilies?

Pacing—stalking—back and forth in her small sitting room, Katara held up the ebony and ivory asiatic lily and really, _really_ tried to recall where she remembered it from. It had to do with the Earth Kingdom, traveling during the war. It was before Toph joined them...

"So that would have been when it was just me and Sokka and... Aang..." Katara slowed to a stop and felt herself pale. The air flew out of her lungs in a rush. "No."

* * *

"I'm not sure it was blatant enough," Toph cautioned Zuko as they shared a bowl of fire flakes in the shade of a quaint, private pavilion on her family's estate.

Running a hand through his hair, the Fire Lord sighed. "I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause."

"You can't give up now!" Aang protested, sitting up and turning his wide grey eyes on Zuko. "I'm sure she would reconize the significance of the flowers! She's smart!"

"I thought that many fire lilies would have been obvious, though! And you told me the pand—"

Another voice broke in on the conversation, and Zuko's face tightened in anxiety while Toph straightened up in her seat eagerly.

"Aang? Could I talk to yo—oh, hi... everybody," Katara said, backpedaling quickly as she mounted the small stairs to the gazebo.

"Hi, Katara!"

"Oh, h-hi, Katara. Fancy meeting you here. Feeling nice and refreshed from that mud bath earlier?" asked Zuko, after an appallingly overt elbow-nudge from Toph.

"Uh, yeeeah, fine. Look, I need to talk to Aang for a minute," Katara said, barely paying him any mind as she turned to Toph and Aang. "Like, right now."

From his side of the table, hidden under the wide brim of his hat as he feigned sleep and eavesdropped on the conversation, Iroh's heart went out to his forlorn nephew.

Waving a dismissive hand meanwhile, Toph nodded. "Take him and do with him as you please—just make sure he can still make it to the altar if not on foot then at least by half-steady air-top. Preferably unassisted."

Her cheeks stained pink, Katara laughed nervously. "Ah ha. Ha. Hahaha. Yeah, I'll uh, I'll do that for you. Just... Aang, if you could please join me for a walk immediately? Thanks. See you all later!"

"See you at supper!" Zuko called.

As the vibrations of their footsteps hurried away, Toph turned to Zuko and thumped his back with a formidable show of support.

"Aang'll steer her in the right direction, relax," she said.

"Last time I checked they didn't have a very amicable break-up," he retorted.

"Keep your voice low about that; that was never made public and if anyone asks, you never heard it from me," Toph growled. "But Aang does know her better than anyone. He'll know exactly what to say to get her to throw herself at you—preferably at your lap."

"I just want her to notice me," Zuko sighed, leaning forward.

"We're working on it—she couldn't have missed the flowers today."

With another sigh, Zuko's shoulders slumped a bit. "If you say so."

* * *

"So, Aang, pal, friend, buddy, now-distant acquaintance—how've things been with you and Toph?"

"Great! In case you forgot, you're her maid of honour tomorrow at our wedding, Katara," deadpanned Aang as they passed through a covered archway along a stone path. "Is everything okay? You've seemed a bit stressed recently."

Katara grimaced as she tried to act natural, terribly. "Oh, fine, fine, couldn't be better—but you know, I've been racking my mind lately about all those flowers and I've come to some conclusions."

Brightening immediately, Aang stopped in his tracks and straightened, grabbing her hand. "You did?"

"Yes, about who my mystery admirer could be," she hedged, coming to a halt and watching him carefully.

He squeezed her hand encouragingly as hope lit up his face. "That's good. And what tipped you off? It was the lilies, right?" he asked eagerly.

Katara's eyes narrowed slightly, but Aang didn't notice as he was too wrapped up in his excitement at the potential breakthrough. "How did you know about the lilies, Aang?"

Beaming now, Aang smiled proudly. "I knew you'd remember! The panda lily gave it away, didn't it?"

Hands clenching into fists at her sides, Katara glared at him. "Yeah, Aang, they told me everything I needed to know."

He whooped with joy. Then he felt hands clamp around his throat even as Katara's fists were planted on her hips. Her icy eyes froze him in place. Or maybe it was her unconscious bloodbending?

"You two-timing, lying, _son of a—!_"

Jamming her finger into his chest Katara let into him exactly what she thought of him cheating on Toph, and precisely what she'd do to him if she ever caught him even making eyes at another girl (other than his beloved) again.

"—and remember that bloodbending can be used to fuck up the blood flow to _any_ part of your body, Mister!" she finished meaningfully.

When Aang returned to Toph and Zuko some time later, his face was ashen and he seemed frail enough to blow away like a leaf on a strong breeze.

"What happened?" Zuko braced himself.

"I remembered why it didn't work out with us before," Aang replied. He turned to Toph. "Hold me?"

Huffing in exasperation as Aang crawled onto her padded seat, Toph shook her head. "I think we need to break out the big guns," she announced.

Head buried in the crook of her neck, Aang whimpered while Zuko groaned. Under his hat Iroh muffled his snort with a snoring-sound.

**TBC.**


	4. Turtleducks

"We don't reminisce about the good ol' days nearly enough," declared Toph at the rehearsal dinner that night. Decked out in a mock wedding gown (an old sparring uniform with unidentifiable stains and several ugly tears), she raised a glass and chimed it against Aang's at her side on the dais.

"Mostly because it was a war—but still, we had fun!" Aang agreed.

Further down the dais, on a slightly lower portion of the platform, an unpleasant, tight feeling was oozing down the back of Zuko's neck and shoulders as he listened to the totally-not-rehearsed setup. He wondered if it was too late to bow out with 'indigestion', disrespectful of the head chef or not. How had they talked him into this again?

Oh right. His regal brow furrowed, remembering Toph's preferred method of persuasion: _blackmail_.

"What are some of your fondest memories about the Good Ol' Days, Katara?"

Diverting her menacing glare away from Aang momentarily, Katara glanced up at Toph. "Learning bending. And healing," she admitted after a second of thought. "And appreciating the meaning of true friendship and loyalty and _not cheating to get what I want_," she added darkly. She promptly turned her attention back to Aang again and continued giving him her patented 'I'm watching you' stink-eye.

The rabble around the table quieted momentarily and uncomfortably before Iroh coughed and clapped his hands together. "How right you are, unity and friendship! I must say, I was impressed with how well you and your friends worked together. Your dedication to your cause is now celebrated throughout the Nations. One of my favourite memories is Music Night! We still have regular Music Nights at the Jasmine Dragon—please feel free to come by to enjoy a cup of tea with us and sing stirring love songs. Why, my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko, has even been known to play his huge horn there, in front of everyone!"

At this Zuko choked and coughed into his napkin, his colouring deepening from crimson to violet. "Uncle," he gasped. "I no longer play. And that was a very long time ago."

"I bet you still play with your horn in private," Toph grinned at him, sending him into renewed spasms of choking.

"I've seen Fire Nation horns before; they are quite huge! Wow, Zuko, you must have a lot of self discipline to play such a big instrument," praised Aang.

"It takes a great deal of strength in the left hand to hold it correctly, but when you blow, the result is emotionally mind-blowing," continued Iroh passionately. "While at sea, Zuko mastered it."

"Well, he couldn't find Aang so he didn't have anything else to do," quipped Toph just loud enough for those nearest her to hear. "I've heard his horn before—it almost sounds like an organ. Quite majestic."

Eyeing them all now like they were crazy, Katara put her palms down on the table with a firm thump. "All right, Zuko's fantastic at blowing his organ! I'm so glad to hear how you spent your free time while the rest of us were trying to keep the Avatar safe to save the world!" She looked at him strangely.

"I helped protect Aang, too," Zuko countered, still flushed and more than a bit irritated at the constant ribbing from his so-called friends.

Katara muffled a rude noise from her throat. "Of course you did—once you realised—" She snapped her mouth shut and looked down at her plate a moment. "I apologise," she said, regaining her composure. "That was rude of me. You're a much better person now."

"I wasn't a bad person then, either," he countered, voice low. "We all make bad decisions, but I was looking out for Aang even before we joined forces."

"Forgive me for missing that part," she said sweetly.

"You weren't even there! You and Sokka were sick and Aang hurried off to find you magical frozen frogs to make you feel better," Zuko argued, temper rising.

From their vantage point above the rest on the dais, Aang and Toph nudged each other repeatedly and squirmed in their seats. This was it!

"We never abandoned Aang! We were only ever sick once, and..." Katara's words drifted off as she remembered a long-forgotten memory, hazy from her delirium. "And he was captured by the Fire Nation and held prisoner temporarily..." she murmured to herself.

"Until a mysterious masked man with twin blades helped him escape," Toph said quietly when Katara had trouble continuing.

"The wanted posters. I remember now. The wanted posters were for someone called The Blue Spirit." It hit her. The notes. The notes that always accompanied the flowers. "You know about The Blue Spirit?" Katara breathed as she looked incredulously at Zuko.

"Don't you remember me telling you about that? A few years ago?" Aang interrupted, suddenly confused. Uh oh. Had he forgotten to fill her in on the most important part of that rescue?

"Telling me what?" Katara asked, and Zuko felt himself ready to explode with anxiety. This had been a terrible idea.

Desperate to fill in the blank to help Katara make the connection, Aang half-stood and started talking in a rush. "About how the Blue Spirit rescued me, and how I recognised his swords later when we met up, and me telling you the Blue Spirit was really—Zuko, stop!"

"I think I've had enough. Thank you for the meal," Zuko stood without warning, nodding his respects to his hosts and tucking his napkin beside his plate. He was moving away before others had had a chance to rise with him to see him out.

"Wait!" called Aang, trying to grab him, but the cross Fire Lord had already passed him by.

"What is going on!?" Katara stared at Toph and Aang like they'd offered to serve frozen frogs for entrees. Then she paled and looked at Aang specifically.

The flowers.

The Blue Spirit picture.

The flowers weren't meant for her, they were for—

"Have you been trying to send thank-you flowers to the Blue Spirit all these years to show your gratitude to them for saving you and somehow mentally associating me with the Blue Spirit because of my stint as the Painted Lady!?"

Mind blown, Aang stared at her.

Similarly, Toph just stared in Katara's direction.

"You know what, I think you have a psychological blockage which is preventing you from thinking like a normal human being, Katara," pronounced Toph.

"I'm right, aren't I?" declared a smug waterbending master.

"I don't think anyone can explain what's wrong with you, that's for sure," Toph mumbled under her breath, groaning as she felt Aang rub her back.

"We can still elope," he breathed against her ear.

"Iroh would be sad," she grumbled back.

"We'll let him babysit on weekends."

"Let me check with him first."

* * *

Night fell around the far side of the garden, shadows lengthening and sounds muting as animals of all shapes and sizes returned to their burrows for the night. Utterly humiliated, Zuko sat on the scroll-carved stone bench beneath the willow at the edge of the pond.

When his advisors had counseled him to at least consider some of the arranged political marriages several years before, he'd managed to stave them off temporarily by ensuring them he had someone in mind; it was just a matter of time. No, he did not need their woo-ing advice or their aphrodisiacs or the guidance and blessings of Agni, but thank you all very much for the concern.

Yes, he knew there was no heir to the throne. Thank you, that was quite obvious before, as he had no lifemate but the reminder of his celibacy was always appreciated. No, he didn't need to speak to a healer, there were no 'plumbing' issues...

Zuko let out a sigh as he watched a family of turtleducks swimming towards him, a mother followed by all her little ducklings. He'd bestowed several mated pairs upon Toph for her help with pacifying a rogue group of earthbenders who'd started harassing Fire Nation settlements two years before, and apparently she had admitted to Iroh she adored the little tykes. So did Katara...

He smiled softly as he reached down to pet the head of each little carapaced duckling. "Hi there," he greeted them gently. A few gave croaky quacks of greeting of their own, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders.

Spirits, he knew who he wanted. Had known for years, deep down inside. But they'd both been so busy with running their respective states they hadn't had time to see to their own personal affairs. Well, apparently Katara had tried dating, he admitted to himself, just rather unsuccessfully. Spectacularly unsuccessfully, if some of his Uncle Iroh's stories from his (tea-)drinking nights with Toph were anything to go by.

The reasons they had failed? There was always something. But Zuko felt it was something fundamental that others possibly hadn't grasped.

She was passionate.

So passionate others probably didn't know how to handle her. He loved it about her. She was principled and dedicated and hard-working. He admired her resilience—she had faced so much and had never given up. She had been willing to give him a chance (which he had spoiled, wasted, and learned from the hard way) when no one outside his uncle had. She had believed in him. She had trusted him enough to watch her back during their 'road trip o' fun' way back when, but while a tentative peace had been established, it hadn't led to more.

_Because you talked yourself out of it_, he reminded himself. She and Aang hadn't been 'officially' together at that point, the opportunity was there. The interest, the spark, had been there. And he'd walked away.

_...Speaking of bad decisions._

And so he'd spent years now trying to gently convey how much he appreciated her, only for her to look at her ex and accuse him of infidelity.

He was mortified; only he, Zuko, Lord of the Fire Nation, could manage a romantic overture that bombed so magnificently it threatened his closest friend's pending nuptials.

"I swear I thought I'd told her," Aang apologised, approaching him from the pathway.

"It's okay, Aang. Forget about it." Zuko waved him off tiredly. "This is time you should be spending with Toph; groom, bride, Momo as your ring-bearer," Zuko said in an effort to distract Aang. "I'm just... thinking. I'll be turning in soon."

"You'd be good together, Zuko. I know it. I can feel it. It's why..." Aang rubbed the back of his head and glanced away for a second. "I knew things weren't going to work out between me and Katara. I saw how you looked at her—how you'd always looked at her."

"Aang—"

"No, I need to get this off my chest. I held on to Katara for too long because I felt like I had to compete with you for her." Aang's hard grey eyes met Zuko's wide golden ones. "It was juvenile and wrong of me on more levels than I can count. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to me, it really wasn't fair to her. But I couldn't stand the thought of you taking her away from me, Zuko. If it had been almost anyone else, I would have walked away sooner; but every time you sent those flowers, it was like a slap in the face. Like you were trying to get her to break up with me. I started seeing it as a win/lose situation instead of a relationship or love between equals."

"I never meant to interfere with your relationship with Katara, Aang. I knew you loved her. That's why the flowers were always anonymous; why I never tried to get closer to her; why I only ever met with her when there was someone else around. The flowers were the only way I could think of to let her know that she was in another's thoughts and that there was no obligation on her side," Zuko tried to explain.

"Yeah, well let's remember I don't exactly have a lot of positive male role models in my life to show me the ropes when it comes to relationships. Healthy, mature relationships," Aang amended at Zuko's curious glance. "Katara and Sokka only have their dad; Toph's parents are crackers; Bumi, Iroh and all the other Lotus dudes are dirty old men... It's one thing to have a guardian, like monk Gyatso, but I never had any kind of role model when it came to romantic relationships. Sokka and Suki tried to help, but once they had their kids they were just too busy. Katara was always as much my strength as my weakness. I just didn't know what to do."

"And while you didn't like the weakness, you couldn't handle the strength being pulled away from you," Zuko recognized.

"Exactly. It took me a long, long time to realize it wasn't a romantic-love I had with Katara; it was—don't get me wrong—more of a family-duty love. We still care about each other deeply, but it's not the kind of passionate love that the two of you could have together. Toph and I have that kind of spark; you and Katara have that kind of spark. We've all seen it. Just ask Iroh; he's been holding out for years for you to hook up with Katara. He sent me eight crates of thank-you-and-my-condolences tea when Toph let him know Katara and I broke up."

Zuko looked at Aang and raised an eyebrow. "I thought we stopped being competitive over 'shared flames' at the Sun Warriors' temple," he said dryly.

"But remember how amazing we were and the benefits we had at the end!" exclaimed Aang, temporarily forgetting the seriousness of the situation as his vision clouded with memories of rainbow haze.

Zuko snorted softly.

Aang made a frustrated noise in his throat. "Er, what I'm trying to say is that... uh... hold on, it was really good. It had to do with keeping going in spite of adversity and learning from others and not to make my mistakes about being a bit scared to let go of things so you can take risks to reap rewards... It sounded much better in my head," Aang finished lamely.

Zuko took pity on his friend. "I think I understand what you're getting at Aang. Thanks," he said, clapping his friend on the arm. "Now get back to your wife-to-be. Please don't give Katara any more reason to think you're cheating on Toph. She's not the type to let you—or me, who you know she'd see as the home-wrecker here—" Aang laughed at Zuko's dry tones "get —off without a heartfelt, retributional beating."

"You've really lightened up over the years," chuckled Aang.

"No, I've seen her bloodbend a dozen men into showing off their belly buttons at a formal dignitaries' negotiation when one of them tried to grope her arse. She's not the forgiving type when it comes to the important things—and I like that. It means she has principles and doesn't bend those principles. I respect her."

"And her bending."

"Especially her bending," Zuko agreed solemnly.

Then they grinned at each other knowingly. Yes, they certainly respected Katara's bending, having both been on the receiving end of it more than once. With that they shook hands and Aang left (after a few last pieces of advice).

Zuko looked down to see the family of turtleducks nestled at his feet in the tall grass.

_A hard shell to protect them and cuddled together as a family should be,_ he thought.

With a last wistful glance at the tender flock he returned to his rooms. Tomorrow would be his last day with the Bei Fong clan; after serving as Best Man, he intended to return to the Fire Nation and... settle.

Schooling his features into an emotionless mask, Zuko mentally composed the missive he would be sending his succession advisors when he returned.

It went something along the lines of, _The doors are open for business, send me your daughters,_ but with more formal, polite, flowery political language. Hopefully it would come across without the resignation and bitterness that lanced and ached through his heart.

* * *

The next morning Iroh sat by the pond on the same bench his nephew had occupied the night prior. He sipped his tea and smiled benevolently at his somewhat ungracious guest.

"With all due respect," Katara's voice was forcefully saccharine, "I do need to return to the rest of the wedding party. I'm the only one who can hold Toph down long enough to get her hair into its updo."

"Such a beautiful thing, a wedding. I keep hoping I'll get to attend one for a certain family relation of mine. Grandbabies would certainly be welcome at my age," he laughed.

Wondering a bit at Iroh's impending senility, Katara's smile pinched at the corners as she gripped her teacup.

In the distance Katara heard the sounds of servants readying for the big day. "I'm sure Zuko will find a lovely noblewoman once he goes home. Toph has mentioned he's been fighting them off for years now."

"Ah yes... unfortunately he is quite taken with someone who has no idea he exists," he confessed, looking away over the water.

"That's terrible. Well, would you look at the time? I really should—"

"Oh look, turtleducks!" exclaimed Iroh, grabbing Katara's hand firmly as she stood to escape.

"Yes, Toph mentioned she had some. They're lovely. I'm very sorry but I really do need to—"

"Did you know the turtleducks were a gift from my nephew Zuko to Toph, to tease her about her lack of a soft side? He wanted to thank her for trusting him. He wanted to remind her that she will always be as tough as a turtle's shell, but still warm and soft to those around her and he appreciated all those aspects of her personality and what they brought to their friendship."

Unsure at what Iroh was trying to convey to her, Katara's brow furrowed. "It's a lovely story. I hadn't realised so much thought went into Zuko's gift."

Sighing inwardly in relief, Iroh nodded. "Zuko has always been quite perceptive. Sometimes a bit blind by his focus, but compassionate above all else. For example, look around the edge of the pond."

Katara's eyes swept their environs. "All I can see are long grasses... and a few fire lilies."

"Exactly. When he gifted the nesting pairs of turtleducks to Toph, he also provided native Fire Nation plants to help them adjust to their new home. They provide food and shelter to the young ones, and shade in hot weather. You see, he not only considered the gift in relation to Toph, but also the habitat that would be required to help them thrive. While he couldn't always be there to care for them, or show them attention—at the palace he really spoils them," added Iroh with a wink. "He went out of his way to show he was thinking about them and cared for them. Even now, the ducklings of the original pairs still respond to Zuko when he visits them."

"I've heard he's treated the rebuilding of the Fire Nation with similar foresight," Katara admitted. "Looking at long-term solutions, I mean."

Giving his chin a quick scratch Iroh nodded. "Indeed." He waited a moment, and wasn't disappointed when Katara stopped trying to tug away from him, instead turning to face him fully.

Their eyes met and in his she saw warmth, acceptance, and wisdom.

She wondered what Uncle Iroh saw in hers.

They all called him 'Uncle', except for Toph who usually referred to him with an affectionate if often offensive nickname. They'd all become family, during and after the war; their group was slowly becoming an 'official' family, too. Even with all the distance between them, they could still count on one another. Uncle Iroh had been a constant for all of them at one time or another, and one thing she'd learned was that he never did anything without reason. Not that he was manipulative or an opportunist, but his every gesture had meaning. Inviting her to 'meditative tea' prior to Toph's big day was just a cover. She was starting to get an inkling why. But... she couldn't be... he couldn't mean...

Katara swallowed and tried to play the intensity off with a nervous smile and a wave. "So... why are you telling me all this, Uncle Iroh?"

With practiced innocence Iroh reached out and drew his fingers over the tops of the lush stalks of grass and crimson blooms of the fire lilies. Then faster than she would have given him credit for he'd collected a single, near-perfect lily and a handful of the grass to wrap around it and presented it to her in a simple, elegant bouquet.

"No reason," he said, smiling at her again.

When she reached out to accept the bouquet their tantalizing scent caught Katara's attention and she was transported back to the very first bouquet of flowers she'd received from her secret admirer—and the most recent sea of flowers that had greeted her in her rooms the day before.

How did he know—

Katara's eyes widened at Iroh, her blood slowly pumping harder in her veins as she stared at the bouquet—and noticed the slight blemish on the left side of the flower.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she said, swallowing and trying to catch her breath and racing thoughts.

"You definitely hold something special," he agreed quietly. Then with a small nod he stood and excused himself.

Shaken Katara dropped onto the bench, staring at the flowers in her trembling hand.

_... Something special._

**TBC.**


	5. Home is where you are

Pale and tight-lipped, blue eyes bloodshot and a bit unfocused, Katara arrived in the Bridal Preparation Torture Chamber to assist Toph and hopefully spare the lives of the many devoted attendants her parents had employed, bribed, and menaced into assisting them. Horrors from Toph's debutante ball of five years prior still rang in the hearts and fractured souls of the Gaoling people, her tantrums and mass destruction leaving them cold and fervently wishing she would never again need their assistance for a formal occasion. It had in fact been Iroh who had cajoled (and imported) many of the staff to run a great deal of the wedding proper.

"Finally! I was about to send out Momo to find you," Toph called over as she heard the familiar tapping of Katara's heels on the polished stone floors. "Hey, could you show these ladies how to—ow ow ow ow ow!"

"I'll get it," whispered Katara, quickly releasing the attendant from the wilds of Toph's hair. She was sure it was sentient; it had probably lured the hairdresser's hands with false promises of being tame and manageable.

"Thanks; so where were you? The pages couldn't find you this morning." Toph grimaced but gripped her thighs tightly as Katara worked her magic on the tangled snares. With a gasp the hairdresser was freed and nodded respectfully (and silently) to Katara in thanks.

"Out," Katara breathed, her anxiety ramping up again as more and more memories assaulted her. The flowers, so many flowers...

Seven. Long. Years.

"Yeah, we gathered that. Anyway, tell me, is Aang as nervous as everyone says he is? I heard he tried to sneak in three times this morning to ask for help with his robes."

Hands still gathered in Toph's hair, Katara shook her head. "Dunno." She took a breath and forced herself to focus.

Furrowing her (neatly trimmed and shapely) brow, Toph grunted. "Your hands are cold up there, Katara—were you splashing in the ponds with the turtleducks or something?"

Faltering, Katara took a step back and inadvertently yanked on Toph's hair.

Cursing and shoving Katara up against a stone wall she bent behind her, Toph jumped out of her chair and faced down her best friend.

"What is wrong with you! This is my wedding day, Katara. I thought you were supposed to be supporting and helping me? Scalping isn't helping!"

"I..."

"Well?"

Silence as Katara swallowed and tried to find words. All that came out was a choked gasp.

Her stormy eyes clearing, Toph raised a hand to Katara's cheeks and felt wetness slick her palms.

"Oh, Katara." She sighed, opening her arms. "Everyone, out," she ordered quietly.

They ran.

When they were alone Katara sniffled and wrapped her arms around Toph.

"You finally figured it out?" Toph said, more declaration than query.

Katara nodded into Toph's shoulder.

"You feel pretty stupid?"

She nodded again.

"Have you cornered him in a closet yet to jump his bones?"

Pause. Small shake of her head, no.

"Well, I think we know what Step Three is in this equation, don't we?"

Amazingly, Katara laughed. "I thought he was just being polite to me when we'd talk before," she admitted as she calmed Toph's hair prior to inviting the other attendants back in again.

"No, he had a hard time putting words together because he liked you so much. It was kind of adorkable, in that only-Zuko-can-pull-it-off way," Toph replied.

"I mean, I always... with Zuko... we tried to get along. For a long time, I did... want..."

"To roger him senseless, yes? I think even Aang could sense the two of you had chemistry together. But you and Aang were a pair so long everyone assumed you two were a Forever Couple, so Zuko kept his distance."

Looking up at the ceiling, Katara breathed slowly through her nose. "How. Long. Have. You. Known?" she bit off.

"That you two were attracted to each other? Since the beginning. Vibes, ya know. You two were giving them off like pheromones every time you were in a room together. And Zuko also asked his uncle to ask me about you once in a while. And by 'once in a while' I mean on a weekly basis; when he got really lonely, sometimes more. Oy, no more crying, we're running out of cucumbers."

"Because you keep eating them—stop it, you're going to ruin your manicure!" Katara slapped Toph's hand primly and dabbed at her eyes with a soft towelette.

"Oh, and by 'beginning', I mean since before Zuko was even on our side in the war," Toph couldn't resist adding. Katara could hear the smug grin in her friend's voice as she wheedled her further.

Pursing her lips, Katara glared at the top of Toph's head and nearly wished her ill on the day of her wedding. Then her hands stilled as she had an even better idea.

"You know, I think we need more hot hair wax," Katara announced, taking just a hint of pleasure lifting the saucer of pomade over the flames.

Toph groaned in misery. "Not again..."

* * *

Zuko stifled a groan as he saw the broad grin on his uncle's face. "Don't tell me, I can't afford to be an accessory," he muttered between his teeth, taking his place at his side.

"Oh, you'll want to be part of this," assured Iroh.

Setting his shoulders, Zuko sent a silent prayer heavenward to request a peaceful ceremony. His hopes were swiftly dashed as the band struck a jaunty jig and rows of guests dove for cover, screaming. Right on cue, Aang and Toph rode in and crashed down the aisles simultaneously on matching badgermoles while Katara swooped in on Appa, Momo gliding cheerfully alongside to settle on her shoulders.

"Let's get this party started!" whooped Toph.

Zuko tactfully refrained from rolling his eyes heavenward, but it was a close thing.

It would be a short, poignant ceremony.

—there was a crash as Momo tipped over a ceremonial scale that measured their 'virtues'; if it was perhaps symbolic it flipped before Toph's first 'virtue' could be weighed, no one mentioned it—

... Yes, very short.

* * *

"And thank you for such an... inspiring first dance as husband and wife, Aang, Toph," announced the host of ceremonies, as a pair of earthbenders rode their badgermoles now like Zambonis around the marble dancefloor, returning the pits and jutting stalagmites back to normal so the reception could continue. "For those still needing medical attention, please note the emergency personnel helpfully located by each exit.

"Now, let us enjoy the next dance with the Maid of Honour and Best Man!"

Gathering her courage and subtly adjusting the cleavage in her gown, Katara smiled warmly at Zuko as he took her hand in his. Unsure how to interpret her sudden change, his jaw clenched as he gripped her fingers more tightly and waited for her to give him a sign. Masking the movement by tossing her hair over her shoulder, she drew his attention down to her chest. Pinned to her dress he saw the addition of a single, slightly blemished fire lily.

"We should start moving together," Katara suggested, still smiling and squeezing his hand back.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, stunned. With her lips still smiling at him he drew her into a graceful arc, sweeping around the room.

It wasn't long before they were lost in each other's eyes.

Small chitchat turned to long conversation which settled into quiet murmurs, closer embraces, and sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears. Smiles brightened and eyes smouldered while fingertips traced, caressed and then gripped each other's fine clothing. At one point Katara's eyes met Zuko's and she bit her lip; then she gave the subtlest nod.

Watching it all, Iroh beamed when he caught the slight flush on his nephew's face. _Finally, _the Pai Sho master breathed to himself in pleased relief.

No one dared cut in; this may or may not have been due to the strange 'random' acts of air, fire, and earthbending that diverted anyone who stepped too close to the couple. Not that the couple in question noticed.

* * *

Stretching luxuriantly after an invigorating night of well-deserved, shared pleasure, Katara shook out her hair and smiled down at Zuko as his arms flopped down on either side of him.

"Someone looks happy," he purred, twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers. He loved her hair; his long, tapered fingers had been woven through it for most of the night. Then there were her sumptuous curves and flesh; he'd been unable to drag his mouth away from her warm, soft skin.

Arching a brow, Katara enjoyed the last of her delicious shudders as he pulsed deep inside her before lowering herself down and curling into his side.

"A woman should be proud of her accomplishments. And as you were quite vocal with your praise, I must be quite accomplished," she countered.

"Hmmmm," he agreed, his voice low and smooth.

"Do you still intend to leave this afternoon?" she asked, palm over his heart.

"Yes. But... I was hoping I could extend an invitation to you to join me."

The offer hung between them a moment.

Rubbing a hand down Katara's back, Zuko stroked her skin before drawing a light blanket over them both. "You don't need to answer right away," he added, already sensing rejection.

Katara smiled and kissed the naked skin of his scarred chest. "Give me some time to rearrange a few things with the Tribe, and I will join you."

His hand stumbled for a half-beat at her words. "For a visit? How long?" he asked, ignoring how eager it made him out to be.

Biting her lip, Katara lifted her head to meet his eyes. "How long will you have me?"

Chest rising, Zuko reached up to take her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his, kissing her soundly. "Forever," he growled, flipping them over so he was above her again.

"Oh, I think I remember this part." She teased, kissing him back and her hips rising to meet his. Then she smirked.

"And liked it," she added hoarsely, wrapping her legs around his waist again.

"Get used to it," he growled against her throat, and with now-practiced ease he slid home with a swallowed groan.

"Oh, I plan to," she retorted, and gasped as he grabbed her hips and adjusted their angle.

* * *

From the doorway of the library, Katara leaned against the frame and raised a brow at her Uncle-in-law.

"Are you keeping them up with torrid stories of our past, Uncle?"

From his place amid the gathered grandchildren, Iroh feigned innocence.

"Absolutely not! We were discussing their studies," he explained.

"Yeah, history!" piped up one of the dark-haired children.

"Uh huh. How far back?"

"Ummm..."

"That's what I thought. Come on, off to bed with you. You all have training in the morning before you head off to school," she said sternly, though her blue eyes shone back at Iroh knowingly.

"Aw Mo-m," they whined, and she ignored them as she steered them towards their bedrooms. Like the pack of reluctant, loving puppies they were, they gamboled off to their rooms good-naturedly.

Accepting her hand, Iroh pulled himself up to standing.

"Is my nephew...?"

"Sleeping like a baby. He had a long day. I didn't think you'd mind watching the kids for a bit while I finished up the treaty review," Katara said, hanging back to walk beside her favourite nanny.

"You're wearing him out," he chuckled.

"He doesn't mind," she confided with a wink. "We have a lot of missed time to make up for."

Iroh just laughed.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading – I admit, this was hitting the cliché-wagon kinda hard. ;)

This was written in a pinch for sadladybug for the LJ comm KZ_secret_santa Exchange (Dec 2012 – Jan/Feb 2013). Thank you very much to Lia for the last-minute beta job—please note that all errors are still my own. I apologise it is a bit rushed—2 weeks, meep!

The prompts were:

**1. tea-time**

**2. gift-giving**

**3. stormy**

**4. turtleducks**

**5. home is where you are**

I hope you enjoyed! Happy February!

Posted: Feb 10, 2013


End file.
